


国际居委会振兴史

by yifenzhongxiangchu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifenzhongxiangchu/pseuds/yifenzhongxiangchu
Summary: 原创，OC，写写自己的崽，沙雕向的特工paro，都有原型，有些是朋友，有些是他哥他弟，有些是……呃。
Kudos: 4





	1. 国际特别行动统筹规划总局第一基地唯一行动组组长，凯小西，光荣上岗

凯小西今年23岁，此刻正在写退休报告。  
小个子，娃娃脸，不修边幅，永不消退的黑眼圈，要不是那双对第二天早上升起的太阳是红是绿毫不关心对的双眼，一定可以高成功率混入中学校园，但加上眼神这个变量，则可混入任何大型公司的程序部门。  
凯小西觉得这一切都得怪十三岁那天学校评优成功于是早饭加了个蛋，这个多余的蛋噎到了当时还能混入小学低年级部的凯小西，让她在课上坐立难安，不得不假装生病逃出教室，跑去黑各国政府的网站玩儿。  
凯小西黑到了奇怪的地方，就像在烂河沟里蹚水结果踩到魔戒一样奇怪。有那么一会儿她觉得自己时运已至，但很快明白，踩到魔戒的不是主角，是咕噜。  
要不是被特工组织发现有人黑进机密档案，然后被挖到信息技术部当社畜，她觉得，凭借自己的聪明才智，起码也能建个什么社交平台，然后成为社畜的领导而非领导的社畜。  
她甚至都没看几眼那些档案，不然还能抓到现在同事们的把柄。那群天才们有多能制造惊喜就有多能等量制造麻烦，她也不知道该恨自己是个天才还是该恨世界上别的天才们，但反正确信自己的心理问题里必须有问题天才PTSD。  
这一切都错得离谱，尤其是在她发现组织里信息漏洞，却被严厉警告，签了莫名其妙的保密协议，然后调离原岗位。从来只听说各国特工组织勾心斗角间互相阻挠查看真相的，怎么国际组织也这样，是什么玩意在阻挠啊，难道人类已经与外星文明建交了吗？  
凯小西23岁，给自己的生日礼物是辞职。  
其实她生日早就过了，那天在连续加班，一如之前的许多生日。  
但还有什么比退休更值得庆贺呢。

凯⼩⻄在失眠数夜后，终于等到了那令她魂牵梦绕的⼀纸调令。  
尽管那只是⼀封连附件也没有的电邮，并且短到无需下拉页⾯就能看完全⽂（包括冗⻓的称呼落款及日期这类在中学英语作文中遭受“不计⼊字数”不平等待遇的“格式”），她仍旧激动到热泪盈眶， 并为这含有三处不规范格式、两处不当标点和一股浓浓敷衍气息的玩意儿立即下单了⼀套贼贵的旅行箱。  
由于没有足够的行李可以装箱，她把小包装进小行李箱，小行李箱装进大行李箱，隆重维护自己退休的尊严。  
凯小西看着自己的俄罗斯套箱，想到自己即将不仅离开这吃人的岗位，还会同时离开食谱里压根没人但就是要以逗食逗到濒死为乐的天才同事们，不禁又开心得流下一滴热泪。  
她的热泪纯粹得不掺一滴眼药水，组织的退休奖杯却刷漆又灌铅。

“你说我被调到——什么玩意儿？”  
“那不是玩意儿。来，跟我念：国际特别行动统筹规划总局第一基地。”同事哧哧笑起来：“往回数到你还没出生的年代，那可是赫赫有名的——”  
凯小西觉得自己即将让出生瞬间变成一场空：“冷战时候确实……但现在它就是个——”  
“国际居委会。”  
“……”  
“或许就是居委会，”同事怜悯道：“甚至不如街道办。空有一堆跨洲际行动的权限和名头，连个能救上树橘猫的人才都没有吧。你过去了能接什么任务呢？哎呀……”  
凯小西足足沉默了十秒，像是被好大一口空气噎住。  
“……为什么？”她嘴里含着那块巨大的空气，凄厉地问。  
“啊，据说是因为有领导关照了一下……”  
“为什么！”凯小西嚼碎了那团空气，满口喷血道：“为什么关照我！我配吗？！我不配！”  
“……因为说你也喜欢海绵宝宝。”  
“我才没有喜欢海绵宝宝！”凯小西涨红了脸，额头上扯出青筋：“我只是穿了几件主题衫、戴过几顶周边帽子，以及有一些定制的挂链罢了！我才不——”  
公共屏幕上闪过最新的紧急消息。  
凯小西从未觉得自己如此喜爱处理这些错综复杂的信息。无数荧幕温暖地闪着光照亮一张张游魂似的脸，镜片上反射的字符来来去去，多么温馨又美好的场景啊。  
然而，她已经永久地失去了这一切。  
有那么一瞬间，她感觉自己特别渣，特别活该。要命的是调职程序早就走完了，这篇小说的作者一定是个理智清醒的成年人，完全没给她渣完反悔的机会。而且即便客观来讲，这份工作也比大部分小说里被渣完还给机会反悔的人更值得追求和挽留，就别提此情此景两相对比之下了。凯小西真想立刻给自己就地建个火葬场，烧完再将自己的海绵宝宝周边们堆起来陪葬。  
“总之就是这样，你赶紧去报道吧。”同事挥挥手，摇晃着扑向工作台，眼窝乌青而两眼发光，看样子是从凯小西的悲剧之中习得了珍惜眼前的哲理。

凯小西，现在是，新晋国际特别行动统筹规划总局第一基地唯一行动组组长，凯小西。  
是没有组员的组长。  
因此，她能接到的任务，基本都是救上树花猫的类型，橘猫都不行，组织会发个冗长的能力评估反馈，告诉她这玩意太重了她搬不动小心砸地上造成不必要的维修费用。

是的，就是这么个鬼地方。  
她甚至为这个签了前一个部门的保密协议，不能继续追查组织的信息漏洞。  
凯小西现在无事可做。

居委会里，不。  
第一基地里洋溢着快活的气氛。  
凯小西愣了一下。她本以为这里会空空荡荡，寂静得像闹鬼一样，等待着她憋疯了就在房间里给自己挖个坟，然后坐在里面仰望着星空等死，背景音里循环播放着海绵宝宝主题曲。  
“是呢。其实很多人都会来，退休之后搞搞活动，放松放松，联谊交友什么的。”司机戴着墨镜，但凯小西总觉得他的镜腿在往后喷射着名为轻灾乐祸的气体。  
凯小西的绝望喷溅而出，使该气体溶于水，在车内灌满酸苦和愤懑：“那不就是居委会吗！”  
“类似于居委会街边拐角处的小公园。”司机亲切地拍拍她的肩膀：“快去找块石头下象棋吧。”

凯小西强颜欢笑，透支自己十辈子的社交能量与前来度过愉快退休生活的老人们打招呼。她跌跌撞撞地飞舞在盆栽与枪械收藏间，被正常香氛和危险药物散发出的不正常气味熏得头皮发麻，像只狠狠蛰了自己一下而濒死的蜜蜂。  
她颤抖着关上隔间的门 ，然后蹲在马桶上，蜷成一团，迷茫而沉痛地抱紧⾃己，并响亮地吸了吸⿐子。  
……这环境也太诱人了，她真想快速堕落然后每天随心所欲地……享受退休生活。  
这不行啊！你的梦想是什么！凯小西拼命敲打自己的良心。不是在信息的大海里畅游吗不是为和平干架吗不是追求更刺激的人生吗！  
不是呢，一天之前还是退休。  
而这地方已经根本超越梦想的级别了……不用做任何事就可以领相当丰厚的津贴，权限很高却几乎没什么行为准则，宽敞的地盘里想干嘛自己做主，还不用被同事折磨。  
凯小西叹息起来，感觉已经要在这销魂蚀骨的气氛之中化掉了。这鬼地方根本就是个蛊惑人心的魔窟！  
现在想来，那时一念之间的想法真的非常关键。  
凯小西想起了那个自己不该想起的信息漏洞。  
她手痒起来。  
要怎样才可以合法地调查那个诱人漏洞呢……就轻轻蹭一下不会被发现的吧？但不深入又有什么意思呢？要七进七出九浅一深才能洞察……如果不去看看的话，等到退休生活过了八十年，即将咽气的那时候，一定会死不瞑目的！  
她攥住了卫衣兜帽链子上的海绵宝宝，被自己感动得几近哽咽。

凯小西从马桶上站起来，感应冲水很浪费地白白哗啦了一会儿。凯小西在欢快的哗啦声中觉得自己又被多年前那个蛋梗住了脖子，就是想干点什么不同寻常的事情。  
要调查就需要权限，要权限就需要完成一定的高级别任务，要高级别任务就需要组员。  
在短暂的萎靡不振后，凯小西在心里勾画出振兴老行动基地的宏伟蓝图。  
要从招揽组员开始。


	2. 你好啊，婉转的段子手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 专业遛箱师莅临居委会

组织里每天都有大量人员流动，其中不乏有调职意愿的人员将档案挂在公共网络上组成一个菜（意思是人才）市场，好一条充满活力的人才洪流。  
这就是为什么凯小西没有料到自己拐个弯就落下悬崖溅出河道摔进天坑。  
凯小⻄决定在菜市场里匍匐前进，一旦看到有点资质的人才掉在地上，就去爆肝产出然后给领导放派大星个人向cut，想办法捡（或挖）过来，兴许洗洗还能用。

那么多档案在屏幕上流动，是希望的光芒，是未来的无数明灯！  
凯小西喝了口咖啡，通过双向选择筛选，选择只显示愿意选择本部门、且本部门目前可以招收的人员档案。  
基地的网络很久没升级了，屏幕略微卡了卡，凯小西咽下一口咖啡味的唾沫。

屏幕一下子空了。

凯小西指尖发麻地拉到最上面，刷新了几下，仍然不足半页，其中大部分是已退休档案（为了方便自己来联谊，显然）或忘记选择调动意向的保洁人员（难怪厕所里擦洗手台的那位朋友眼神里是深深的后悔与怨念）。  
这就不能怪她被段芝绶的档案吸引了全部注意力。  
毕竟只有她的照片是高清的。

凯小西点进这名同志的档案，刚看到第一页，就被深深震撼了。  
照片可以如此高清就算了，组织档案的字数原来没有限制的吗？这推荐信的数量轻而易举地超过了一般人推荐信的字数，这都没人管？  
从推荐信来看，这个叫段芝绶的优秀⻘年上可与领导谈笑⻛生，下可深入群众日行一善扶老橘猫过马路。凯小西看了一眼推荐信末尾的落款，倒吸冷气的力度如此之大以至于当场在牙缝里把咖啡拉花。  
这么多举足轻重的大人物激烈赞扬这名段同志，看得凯小西头脑发昏，甚至不知道该安排她做些什么。该同志拥有几乎一切高含金量的文职证书甚至包括造假证，而且效率极高，在任务收工上车回家路上就能搞定全部组友任务报告，车上还能改几稿；武能……好像和凯⼩西差不多，但是风评好得吓⼈，凯小西毫不怀疑她来了之后这个组甚至可以接到揍一群上树大白鹅的任务。  
该同志自述因为多年搭档最近莫名其妙调走了所以自己现在接不到任务，空窗期间也想要继续为组织发光发热所以申请调动，没有特殊要求，目标薪低得吓人，言辞恳切得像照片里戴着美瞳的双眼那样令人感动。 

凯小西立刻就下单该同志，手速超过抢购限量周边。不知为何这样的顶级组员竟能让她抢到，凯小西迷惑中掺杂着庆幸，赶紧去搞派大星的cut了。 

事实证明这是她人生中最大的错误。

半⼩时不到调令就全部批好了。  
凯小西的门被敲响时，她还在纠结什么BGM能表达自己人生柳暗花明的幸福。凯小西没有料到人生的另一重灾难来得如此之快，还以为是编织达人要把她拉进那个纯⼿工编出的房⼦里去学习编枪套，连婉拒的台词都想好了。  
“您好，凯小西组长在吗？” 门外传来一声婉转的假咳：“我是今天调职到——”  
凯小西直接撑着自己的大腿从笔电上方跳了过去。

还没看见这同志长什么样，先听到布丁软嘟嘟地碰撞奶茶吸管的声音。  
门外面的人喝完奶茶，反手扔进走廊尽头的垃圾桶（凯小西强烈怀疑她是否扔到正确的框内），揪着宽檐太阳帽上的立体刺绣把它取下来，对她行了摘掉两侧耳机的大礼。凯小西没见到她的眼睛，只见到了笑得合不上的嘴，嘴上的唇蜜还散发出原味薯片的味道。  
凯小西在她手上看到一根绳子，她松了口气，以为谁找的绳艺女王敲错了门。但下一秒她发现那根绳子连着对方身后的一串行李箱。  
这是……专业遛箱师？凯小西拼命催眠自己。这种职业也是有的吧！  
然而事实无可辩驳。这个穿得像要去度假的家伙深情诉说对凯小⻄的感激之情，总结起来就是一句“我提前退休啦真是太好了！”

凯小西呆滞地伸出一只手，指向退休老人联谊小花园。  
现在的科技这么发达，退休人员看起来这么年轻又欠打，也是有可能的吧。  
对方用摸过奶茶杯的双手执起凯小西无处安放的手指，那一瞬间凯小西觉得自己的手指被杯壁上水珠内富含的享乐主义不良风气腐化了，变得很脏，没资格再触碰自己的未来。  
“你好，”她吐字清晰地击碎了凯小西最后的坚强：“我是段芝绶。”

凯小西声带颤抖着含混道：“……我做错了什么……？”  
……她突然想起了，段芝绶是会造假证的，而那份档案的负责人......是段芝绶⾃己，也就是说那是她⾃己写的，只是不知道怎么搞来了推荐信和过审批复。  
这么看来确实是个人才…..至少从编辑时间来看，效率真的很高，还有时间精修证件照，好一个精益求精的同志。  
一个效率奇高精益求精技艺高超的假证贩子，好极了，一定能帮助凯⼩西把国际居委会转型成功，走向辉煌，变成国际假证制造中心。  
这样也不错嘛！凯小西思考了一秒让她给自己伪造一张，呃，合法调查信息漏洞行动证明，的可能性……  
……思维也脏了，这女的是什么入侵生物，这么会污染环境？  
算了！是个生物就行！反正这个小组空旷荒芜，放养个把野生段子手问题应该不大。

凯小西在自己的期望值上疯狂跳跃，把它踩得碎在地上，然后艰难开口，企图让这个段子手同志明白自己的言外之意：“那个……你有没有……就是那个……”  
“有哦。”段芝绶打开第一个箱子，不知为何很像拉开外套卖碟，搞得凯小西下意识缩了缩视线：“听领导说你喜欢……我之前刚好收了点海绵宝宝的谷子，还有信息部研发了没量产的小玩意儿，我也不会玩，组长你要不要……”  
凯小西倒吸一口冷气，几乎要把五米开外桌上凉透的咖啡吸进肺里：“——你干什么！”  
“组长，”段芝绶打开了第二个箱子：“我想申请在闲置房间里置办收藏室和陈列馆……你档案上说是生活上很平常人的青年？比较喜欢听音乐还是看电影？看起来对运动不感兴趣的样子……”  
她打开的像一个个黑洞，凯小西一整天堆积起来的自我激励一瞬间渣都不剩，有一瞬间甚至觉得比起遥遥无期的信息漏洞还是眼前的黑洞更能将她吸入。  
“你不要过来啊！！”她捂住自己的眼睛惊慌后窜：“你到底有没有——”  
“啊，是要什么呢？”段芝绶拉一拉绳子，那一串箱子纷纷聚拢过来，像一群听到撒米声的家禽：“我自己搬过来的，躲开了监控，绝对不会被指控渎职。告诉我你到底想——”  
“……交接文书和工作企划。”凯小西完成了这句话。  
她本以为对方怎么也得沉默个七秒左右，好装作是条金鱼或者祈祷凯小西是金鱼，但段芝绶立刻就发出一声婉转而毫不委婉的惊叫：  
“——所以，你找我是来干事儿的？！”

“……”凯小西一脚踢在门框上把自己往后推了两米，然后单脚后跳，将笔电甩在她面前：“你自己看看——”  
凯小西夺回笔电，调暗满是派大星的屏幕，保存进度，关掉剪辑软件，打开档案界面。  
“看看你的档案。”凯小西用电影中顶级黑客破译密码快镜头般的速度拼命指指点点：“什么叫难道是要干事儿？你把资料搞那么……惊为天人，难道只是为了炫技吗……？”  
她本以为段芝绶会立刻开始婉转地狡辩，但没有。这次段芝绶沉默了七秒钟左右，从她没戴美瞳的双眼中可以看出她恳切地希望凯小西是一只金鱼。  
“其实，那份档案是……”她终于张开嘴，艰难地吐出一个惊天大泡泡，然后犹豫着咬住下唇，似乎企图让声音更为轻柔而使自己免于被杀：“双向选择的。”  
“……双向什么？”凯小西觉得自己氧气泵被她一口咬爆。  
“呃，就是说，它只会出现在一些……特定部门的招收页面里。”段芝绶挠头：“你也发现了吧，就算不勾选意愿和可招收，也有一些档案是隐藏的。”  
凯小西心说这我还真没发现，并仔细一看，发现可见的档案数大约是组织总人数的二分之一。  
她机警地发觉这是昨天的数据，于是刷新一下。  
信息技术部全员档案瞬间从这个页面蒸发了。  
她感到自己像是（前）同事们通向更稳定未来时脚下踩的尸体。

凯小西沉默了十四秒。  
“组长……”段芝绶轻柔道。凯小西认为她的声音很甜蜜是一种生物的自我保护，不然早就被人十拳揍在嘴巴上。  
“忘记这一切。”凯组长沙哑道：“现在离开，就当我们没见过彼此好吗？”  
“啊，可是调令都批好了……我很喜欢这里，您不喜欢这里吗？还是不喜欢这些东西？那这些呢？”段芝绶那边又是一阵婉转的开箱展示：“我看到有个房间很适合改造成游戏室……”  
“——不要过来啊！”凯小西嗓音凄厉地天人交战一番，终于抓住了什么救命稻草。  
“但你的评级很高。”她机警地调出档案中的某些部分：“难道……？”  
凯小西从未如此希望这一切都是一个有毛病天才的自导自演，如果是的话她再也不会对天才们PTSD了，她从此就是问题天才斯德哥尔摩患者。  
“啊。”段芝绶挠挠耳朵，竟然显示出一种貌似有良心的愧疚来：“是因为我搭档啦。”  
凯小西浑身上下的海绵宝宝Logo都在叫嚣着“啦个屁啊啦”但她的嘴却说出了：“您的搭档……？”  
“嗯，阿黄。阿黄很厉害的。”段芝绶点点头，声音因为虚假的良心而变得更加甜蜜，甜蜜得凯小西似乎听到了充满希望的背景音乐而听不出其中剧毒的Flag。  
“那么……？”凯小西不由自主地往前探头，感到自己的脊椎已经很久没有如此伸展。  
“我档案里写了。”段芝绶别过头去，她的发梢染成青色，在灯光下反射出金属质地的光，凯小西毫不怀疑她来之前做了什么贵妇护理。那她还真是很闲。  
很闲的段芝绶似乎愤怒很久了才回过味来问自己为啥愤怒：“他忽然之间结束搭档关系——当然那是暂时的，我知道是暂时的——跑去搞机密任务了。真是的不小心死了怎么……呸！总之，所以我现在接不到什么任务……要不我干嘛投档案呢。”  
凯小西听到自己内心有一个声音在说：“该来的不来。”

“那真是不好意思啊……”段芝绶换上了宽松居家服，搬出看起来云般舒适的一团物质当沙发，讷讷地快速咀嚼着限量款麻薯：“我真不知道你是这么个情况。好惨啊。”  
凯小西没有料到自己这些天来听到的第一句人话来自一个最不是人的生物口中。  
“那我们去说一声吧，你是想回原岗位还是想退休呢？”她掏出个人终端点了点。  
“……什么？”凯小西皱起眉头：“说一声？！”  
“什么什么？”段芝绶也皱起眉头。  
“什么什么什么？！”凯小西嘶哑道：“我的调令也早就批好了——”  
“哦，我知道，是那谁批的？那个——”她说了一个名字，凯小西反应过来那是身为海绵宝宝同好的领导。  
紧接着她又说了几个名字，这些名字如此如雷贯耳，即便是凯小西也被震得脊髓发麻，声音不由自主地婉转起来：“你说……？”  
“你要是想走，我就找王奶奶……我是说王局长，你要是还不确定，我就找陈叔……部长，你什么时候确定了再……”  
凯小西眼前出现了很多吐出派大星形状泡泡的青色金属质地金鱼。  
原来如此，一切都解释得通了。  
这女的是个关系户。


	3. 狙击女神 五十岚洛特

既然如此，便不能退货了。  
凯小西陷入了对人生的巨大怀疑，甚至在地上看到一根金条都没有捡，直到一名长者拍拍她的肩膀，恭喜她成为这一届找金条大赛的获奖者。  
“可我只是吃完饭回办公室……”她困惑而游离地解释：“嗯，是的，这里是由办公室的……我的，嗯，组员现在还没有。”  
对方表示在她站在这金条旁边的一秒之前，这条路还是封锁的，比赛才刚刚开始呢。  
凯小西木然地敲了敲金条，放进兜里，扣上搭扣，拍了拍，又拍了拍，沉甸甸的，硬硬的还在：“哦。”

她回到办公室，打开邮箱，收到三条获奖消息，其中一个是限量版手办。凯小西嘴角提起来一秒，又因为浸透了太多的段芝绶气息而沉重地坠下。  
即便在关上邮箱的一瞬间收到一张免费的巡回演出前排门票，她也不能感到真的快乐，因为此刻她想要的只有……  
凯小西从地上跳起来，瞬间收取该门票，然后在办公室无声嚎叫着打了1.27套军体拳。  
哦哦哦！太好了！就趁着听演唱会的机会潜逃吧！永远离开这个鬼地方和组织！

正因为脑海里洋溢着梦幻的想象，她毫无防备地打开了一封可疑的邮件。邮件很不正式，还有错误拼写，看起来像是领导私底下发的，而这种邮件从来只带给她无穷的痛苦。  
领导给她分享了一名算命大师。  
凯小西的脸孔扭曲了，忍不住对着屏幕来了2.17次徒手装枪上膛。

“您好，请问您有什么愿望？”  
凯小西从第七封获奖消息里抬起头（她这几天是何等的沮丧和无所事事才会参与这么多抽奖啊），从牙缝里挤出一句：“……你猜？”  
“我们来算一算哪一个方位有你想要的卡……我是说组员呢？”  
凯小西略微一惊。

这神棍居然和领导练手骗她！

她不由得仔细打量。屏幕里的人眼神十分无辜，纯净得像在梦游，面容也很干净讨喜，小白兔一样毫无威胁的样子，就是手指接近脸边时扭曲得有些厉害。  
“你帮我算算怎么把，”凯小西压低声音：“段芝绶给分解或者出手甩卖了吧。”  
“有些事情很难挽回。”神棍也压低声音，居然真的像在替她着想：“我恐怕您当时抢购得有些太快太不深思熟虑了，这位客人。”  
“……总之我不要再被生活蹂躏了。”凯小西疲惫地拿开脸，搓了搓眼镜：“或者被段芝绶。”  
“我建议您改一改组织的名字，这样能有效避免您所忧虑的问题，接下来的生活会与您期望的一样。”  
“……什么？”  
“这边的取名服务是按字计价……”  
凯小西伸手就要关闭视频。  
“但您的委托人已经付费了所以国际居委会这个名字您只需要付三成的服务费即可。”对面的兔子嘴巴叭叭叭翻得飞快，凯小西恍惚间觉得她周围已经形成扭曲气层：“根据最近您的气运免费附赠一条改善运气的建议那就是与段小姐多多接触——”  
凯小西一头锤向关机键。

凯小西失去了刚得到的金条的百分之七十。  
以此为代价，她真的得到了“国际居委会”这个名称。  
是这样的，她当然不可能把这几个字烫金挂在办公室门口，但这几个字已经深深烙印在她脑海里，抠都抠不下来了。  
凯小西瘫倒在懒人沙发上，盯着屏幕上数量质量都稀薄得约等于零的可执行任务，无法把自己抠下来。  
在无限的茫然和空虚中，她迅速找到了火力点。  
都怪段芝绶！！！

段芝绶敲门而入。  
并甜美道：“你听说过……”  
“没兴趣。”凯小西阴沉地将剩下三成金条（现在只是个金块了）塞进抽屉最底部：“没钱！”  
“你听说过洛特吗？”  
凯小西吃了一惊。  
“狙击女神？”她表面上不动声色：“你来找我聊八卦？没事的，我很好，我一点也不焦躁，也不需要什么人际交往来缓解我人生无望的压力……”  
凯小西脑内高速运转，段芝绶和洛特能有什么关系？难道段芝绶把她给洛特写的资料偷拿来，并换上自己的名字和精修照片……哇，难道她是来忏悔的？这么一想一切都变得很合理，除了段子手竟然也会忏悔这一点外。  
“哦，就是，那个！咱们小组不是缺人么？”段芝绶左顾右盼：“您这儿要是还有名额的话，方便给他留一个吗？什么待遇都不需要……”  
凯小西沉默了。  
先不说这种梦你也敢做，你就不怕自己的档案被判雷同档案啊。  
“首先，我这儿没名额了，你占了唯一一个。”凯小西对着段芝绶，泰然自若地为自己的辞职信落下款：“其次，不必想着去找领导想办法什么的，现在这样我很好。”  
“你很好？”段芝绶轻柔发问。  
“……我很好。”  
“现在这样？？”  
“现在这样！”凯小西咬牙切齿，伸手去摸桌下的电击枪：“我！很！——”  
一种近似于狗叫的铃声从段芝绶的包里溢出。  
她在凯小西忍无可忍掏枪的前一秒摆着手退出办公室，又在凯小西松开板机的后一秒回到桌前，放下一个大盒子：“哎呀不好意思都没来得及送见面礼物很高兴认识你凯组长。”  
段芝绶无忧无虑地推门而出。

凯小西沉默了那么一小会儿，感觉自己还是有点捉摸不透这个生物。

她无所事事，甚至有些想看关系户企图拉拢大佬结果被打脸这种爽剧。洛特要是能听组织的到这个居委会来，那他就不是洛特了。  
五十岚洛特，组织中“天才”这堆放射性废料中的一股圣水，但绝不是什么可以被随便支使的家伙。凯小西就是受其被各国组织威逼利诱却不为所动坚持来到国际组织的事迹鼓舞，才觉得自己可以挣扎着转个型发挥余热的。  
结果却……眼泪要出来了，不提了。  
洛特是组织某个项目的唯二产物，该项目在搞出一个身体机能强化的生命体后一度很被喜爱科幻电影的领导看好，于是再接再厉，给那个已经显示出超级人类啊不，优秀特工潜质的小朋友造了个弟弟。  
然后该项目就被紧急叫停了。尽管属于绝密，但或多或少能被猜到，无非是畏惧难以控制的技术和力量之类。领导惊觉这搞得大家很像反派组织，再搞下去恐怕还会更像，因此及时止损。

所以他们是孤儿啊不，他们没有亲戚，因此绝不在什么关系户的关系网里面。  
就连“五十岚”这个姓也不过是因为当年那项目的组长姓五十岚，而且人家结婚后改成了老婆的姓，这个姓氏连同五十岚云猎和洛特两兄弟本身，就显得更加无根无本。  
他俩的名字甚至是那个全员醉心研究的组集所有人智慧取出来的，因为基因样本来源，该组翻遍了拿来压泡面和垫桌脚的俄语及日语词典。“云猎”本应被翻译为尤烈，但组长（并不会汉字）认为前者写出来较为好看。  
如果那个网络取名神棍能早生二十年，这个组可能会成为她的诈骗目标吧。  
而且他俩跟组织最近有些龃龉，令不少人焦头烂额。  
干得好！凯小西不禁隔空挥拳。  
刚才那个神棍，不过是个起名专家罢了，懂什么运气！洛特才是真正的幸运女神！  
虽然他自己的运气跟屎一样，但别的特工，尤其是狙击手，只要珍藏他的美丽照片，运气就会变好，甚至可以体会到人枪合一的快感，射出神一般的关键一枪。那些如有神助的时刻，和洛特爱用的特制子弹一样，被称为“狙击女神之吻”。  
只是想想狙击女神，凯小西的天才PTSD就好了一半。

凯小西打开了段芝绶的见面礼物。  
啊，这么多信息部新出的后勤装备！如果离开组织，用这些就是违法的了！  
她目不暇接，热泪盈眶，立刻决定终止颓废，继续振作。

凯小西痛定思痛，认为自己应该找一些不是关系户的组员。  
不知怎么的，今天领导格外宽容。在跟领导勾兑一番后，她顺利拿到了两个名额。  
可能段芝绶真的是上天降下的一道劫，只要咬牙撑住，没被劈死，生活就会变好。  
至于段芝绶本身，就当是抽卡失败吧，有空把她分解了。

屏幕上飘过大量令人光癫痫发作的字符。  
是前同事们“恭贺她飞黄腾达”的系列礼物。  
凯小西花了两个小时又四十七分钟排查电脑里出现的所有病毒（这完全就是病毒），随后撤回之前的一切妄言，她仍然有严重的问题天才PTSD，因此最大的诉求是找一些朴实能沟通的人，只要能沟通就行。  
她关上“辞职信”文档，准备让领导调两个优秀环卫工作者过来组建环保小组时，突然接到一封邮件。  
抽卡结果，呸，档案投递。  
来自，五十岚洛特。

凯小西震撼万分，以为段芝绶给自己和电脑都下了病毒。  
或者她有办法逼环卫人员改名。  
如果不是段芝绶干的，那么……组织的信息安保完蛋了，人类玩完指⽇可待，也不失为一个好消息！

凯小西正在畅想，就听见自己的手机响了。  
她还在思考若是组织的信息安保真崩溃了能不能趁机摸进那个漏洞……不过要是能容忍这种级别的诈骗信息，那信息网络除了漏洞和漏洞和漏洞，估计也不剩什么了。  
她的手机自己接了自己。  
然后自己开了免提。  
她的手机说：  
“凯小西组长，方便的话请开门，我没有通行证。”  
这声音还真的很像洛特的声音！  
要问她为什么知道，因为洛特会唱歌，并在内部网上流传。因此制作一些假音频应该很容易，即便是段芝绶也或许可以做到吧。  
凯小西关掉手机，继续上厕所。

她上完厕所，打着呵欠穿过走廊，看见一个银色长辫侧撇在肩上的人影。  
该人影飘然而至，凯小西在看清他脸的一霎那抓紧了扎住自己头发的战术绳，惊慌失措地“啊？”了一声。  
她感到在那一瞬间，整个走廊的打光都变了，还响起不明所以的BGM。  
五十岚洛特伸出手，钩下挡住半边脸的外套兜帽，掖在下巴下面。  
凯小西觉得这个皱褶的弧度她在许多时尚杂志和一两部成人漫画里看过。  
他把那根著名的辫子往后甩了一下：“凯小西组长？”  
凯小西觉得这个声音她在许多成人音频和一些时尚频道里听过。  
洛特正视着凯小西瞪大的眼睛和被吓得更浓的黑眼圈 ：“我是今天来报道的新组员。”  
看着他的脸，凯小西想起组织里流传的无数传说和八卦，进而想起很多文艺片和一些色情片。她从不知道自己的思维如此跃进。  
“五十岚，”对方把纸质文件交到她手里：“洛特。”  
然后他转身走了，耳边晃荡着的碎发在阳光下晃得凯小西头脑发昏。  
凯小西惊恐地盯着他的背影，觉得自己肯定在发梦，遂回办公室睡觉。

凯小西睡不着。她看着文件、监控和档案网络上确凿的证据，发现自己没在发梦，瞬间忧心忡忡，决定去找唯一认识的组员，段芝绶商量一下。  
显然睡眠不足加上惊吓过度让她⽆法冷静思考了。

凯小西在段芝绶令人堕落的房间里问了一下午，得到的信息如下：  
1、洛特的真实身高比档案上高两厘米，他哥则比档案上高三厘米，是几年前就跟组织决裂导致的信息滞后（哦？）；  
2、洛特的招牌银丝辫子平时是他哥给他编的，能从细节上看出来（……）；  
3、那根肥美蓬松的大辫子，虽然看起来像是银色挑染了一绺金褐色，但其实是全部染成银白，留了一绺本色，以便看上去特别像本来是白毛（是吗……）；  
4、洛特的真实生日比档案上晚四个月，也就是说，他跟他哥的年龄差距是档案上登记的年份加一（哦豁！）；  
5、他外套里面穿的是黑色高领无袖行动服（……？？？！）；  
……  
凯小西退出了段芝绶的房间。

凡事要往好处想，凯小西关上写了一半的“辞职信2”。  
比起之前，比起只有段芝绶，难道还能更坏吗？  
就算洛特不愿天天去救上树橘猫，跟他相处应该也比跟段芝绶相处舒服一点，可以抵消此前被段同志折的寿。  
而且万一段芝绶骚扰人家未遂，凯小西不就可以名正言顺地将其投入监狱！  
最后一条真是美丽的梦想，过于激动人心，导致凯小西在卫生间镜子看见段芝绶的一瞬间忍不住笑出了声。


	4. 组织特色官僚主义中二病，陈建国

凯小西再也没见过洛特。  
要不是组内成员人数为三是确凿无疑的，她都怀疑自己那天是遇见了鬼。  
也见不到他哥。凯小西感觉这就像速溶咖啡的糖袋边没了奶精，或者筷子缺了一根，或者罗宋汤里只有土豆却没番茄一样令人迷茫，令人浑身不适。

段芝绶似乎有什么想要说，时常在凯小西周边犹豫而烦人地晃悠，像只心怀愧疚的大苍蝇。  
凯小西短暂地见到了洛特一次。  
他来找段芝绶。  
凯组长仿佛看到，洛特勾了勾手指，段芝绶立刻就变成一只脚是弹簧的柯基气球，屁颠屁颠地追随狙击女神而去。  
凯小西怀疑她是否会被灭口。

段芝绶回来时，满脸与她极不相称的冷静与专业。  
她笔挺（啥？）⽽严肃（啥啊？？）地站在凯⼩西对⾯，不卑不亢（……啊？？？）道:“凯⼩西组长，请不要再对五十岚洛特探员抱有无谓的期望了，虽然我们理解您的心情，但诚恳地希望您能认清现状，停止对双方施加无谓的压力，具体来说您应该……”  
凯小西差点嚼碎咖啡杯边缘。  
“给我好好说话！”凯小西以“不然就同归于尽”的语气威胁道，虽然还想加上一句“这是组长的命令”之类的话来加强语气，但想来只会让自己变得可笑。为了将这句可笑的话吞下去，她缓缓将下唇升起，上唇降下，向内收敛，分别包住门牙，让自己看起来像个没有嘴唇的人。  
段芝绶看上去非常不安，她在两缕弯得很考究的发丝和看上去比之前昂贵许多的刘海儿之间露出一个类似于愧疚的表情。  
然后开始瞎扯一气。  
这女的可能是从娘胎里就开始泡在国际会场的废话之中吸收着官腔长大，已然腌渍入味，不然不可能如此精通瞎扯一小时而不能留下任何有用信息的技术。

凯小西直视她的双眼。  
她不害怕这样的段芝绶。胡来的段芝绶已经是凯小西人生中最令人战栗的角色前三甲。  
其实她要是把手里拎着的武器们放下（等等，那个难道是还在试验期间的新狙吗？），也没有穿一身崭新的行动服（她都不出任务她穿这个干嘛啊，当情趣服装？）且一脸酒足饭饱的梦幻表情，她这段狗屁不通的套话还只是单纯狗屁不通而不是反向印证了凯小西的疑虑。  
段芝绶沉默了，进而拉开新衣服的拉链。  
凯小西皱起整张脸。  
“对不起……我也没有办法，他最近真的没法……而且你能得到的信息只有 ‘家庭不和’、 ‘违纪倾向严重’、 ‘待宣判’之类的。而且，不要提他哥的名字……”  
段芝绶用柔若无骨的嗓音小声说，并用卖碟的姿势从外套往外掏出奇怪的东西：“呃，我看你信息安全专业的，你上次好像蛮喜欢信息部新出的那些玩意儿，你看这些怎么样？我悄悄…… ”  
凯小西觉得自己的汗毛超出极限地竖了起来。

仿佛有一千只卡在树上的橘猫同时追逐着木天蓼跳上了凯小西脆弱的神经，在夸嚓嚓的脆响中凯小西什么都想了，甚至觉得是自己幼儿园把某个反社会小天才弄的糖衣卫生球当成糖分给全班差点一起进急救室而遭到报应，但她又觉得自己什么也没有想，最后她选择了说……  
“咱们去格斗场打一架吧。”

段芝绶拔腿就跑，矫健得惊人，拎着满手的新枪头顶着仨多功能通讯组嘴里还叼着个泡芙。  
然而凯小西毕竟是（曾）准备转行当外勤的人，对方倒吸气的一瞬间凯小西就一拍办公桌与咖啡杯同步跃起，以手掌为支点整个下半身⻜起来翻过半个杂乱的办公室，松手时俯身滑到门口，堪堪截住段芝绶的去路。  
抬眼一看，段芝绶在她飞出来的时候就没有再跑了，而是举着手机在录像，此刻正在回放。凯小西听到自己发出一种类似于坦克耕地的声音。  
其实要是截不住，凯小西就准备拉警报，然后趁乱逃走。她有些诧异，段芝绶的求生欲如此之低？但这不重要了，总之今天有段没凯，有凯没段！  
段芝绶呆呆地看着她，然后竖起了大拇指。  
凯小西一愣。  
“凯组长，真厉害啊！”她兴致勃勃地说。

凯小西浑身恶寒，难以行动，于是最后没有将其灭口。

她会到办公室，踩着懒人沙发，躺在办公桌上整理思绪。  
总的来说，洛特跟组织还有他哥都有不能言说的矛盾，他是把这里的身份当隐藏掩饰的烟雾弹了，私下在处理啥鬼知道。  
所以，这里事实上的劳动力，还是只有一个组长和一个段芝绶。  
凯小西仍然接不到啥有意义的任务。  
段芝绶此后显然还是会每天醉生梦死，快活得很，凯小西真的觉得她小心翼翼地到办公室作关怀和示好状都是装的，其实只是在观察组长猝死进度。虽然，她的那些小礼物属实非常有意思……  
洛特仍然会像个鬼魂一样飘忽不定，除了养眼和撑排面没有别的任何作用。

凯小西深吸一口气，思维顺滑地想到了对策。  
她打开电脑，删除“辞职信2”。  
然后新建“辞职信3-调不回去就直接提交”。  
这个文档只有她用眼镜腿敲出的一行字：  
这是对我人生的历练吗？  
她关上文档，想了想又打开，加上了一处拼写错误。

凯小西睡了三天，感觉从未如此舒坦过。  
她舒适地走下地，然后在干涸的咖啡上滑倒，差点摔炸唤醒自己的膀胱。  
这令她清醒又懵逼，于是无视满屏的中奖消息，直接找领导询问：  
“您好，能把我调回原部门吗，我保证鞠躬尽瘁，至死方休。”  
对方回答：不能。  
为什么不能呢？为什么天才有毛病段芝绶也有毛病呢？为什么世界上会有特工呢？人类为什什么要撒尿拉屎呢 ？  
凯小西深吸一口气，用粗体打出：  
“我保证不再追查那玩意。”  
然后她枯坐在电脑前，直到领导很久很久之后给出回应，整个邮件没有拼写错误，还阴阳怪气的。凯小西透支这三天昏睡的能量勉强读下去，读出了一下内容：  
呵呵，就知道你还没忘记！我信你们这群有病天才个鬼！想都别想！

“我在联系我姐……我是说艾尔维娅探员……有点困难，但她开始有兴趣了……”  
凯小西手里的加厚咖啡杯停在录音笔上方一厘米。  
这个艾尔维娅，凯小西似乎听说过她的名字，但不重要，有点困难似乎说明她还算正常，但开始有兴趣了则说明她无药可救了。  
她想象着段芝绶撬门而入，对熟睡中的“好厉害呀凯组长”甜甜一笑，放下满溢着“我姐想过来”甜美语音的录音笔，然后不知怎的没有被满地杂物绊倒摔死，又撬门而出。  
凯小西感觉自己的PTSD就快发作了。  
哦，⼈类之所以要撒尿拉屎，大概就是为了在形容此刻的心情时有准确形象的用词吧。   
她又写了一封“辞职信final-写完就交”和一份退休报告，准备就此结束自己搞笑的特工生涯。

凯小西写得忘我，写得动情，写得天地失色，段芝绶在门外婉转地假咳，她置若罔闻，只等着提交辞职信后潇洒地打开门甩出一句“我已经不是组长了！”然后扬长而去。  
灯光忽然熄灭了。一丝诡异的音乐隐隐从窗外飘来。  
凯小西翻身伏地，滑向最近的掩体——那个段芝绶不知从哪搞来的派大星大理石雕像，并单手摸向后腰，抽出一把……标准规格价格亲民新兵必备的军刺，审慎地拢好自己身上的……海绵宝宝限量款⼉童睡衣，心里祈祷组织安保处马上起点作用然后与入侵者同归于尽光荣倒闭，并同时唾弃自己今早为何选用此刻头上扎的亮瞎你眼不要我命荧光黄小熊维尼头绳。  
她希望段芝绶那个名字很典雅的姐赶紧出现，不然段小姐要是在她身边倒下了她的特工生涯不到头也要到头，虽然她渴望其马上到头，但主动到头和被动到头相比起来，被动到头的话这人生就再也没有搞头了！  
见鬼她怎么会渴盼新天才的到来？按照段芝绶的说法，高瞻远瞩高屋建瓴高招迭出的高手，凯小西未来的黄金镶钻灯塔和双手合抱那么粗的救命稻草……见鬼为什么记得这么清楚难道声音甜真的有优势吗……但是见一见又有什么损失呢？何不顺势将这烂摊子扔给她？你被一个花枝招展的神经病和一个鬼魂似的美丽狙击手轮番哦不合力折磨了这么久，难道不该时来运转——  
窗外骤然亮起了聚光灯。随后是三束颜色各异的灯光洒向段芝绶，凯小西的办公桌（把咖啡渍照得如同血渍，和……  
凯小西愣住了。  
洛特竟然出现在走廊里。她的眼皮狂跳起来。

黑影笼罩了凯小西。准确地说，窗外投下的人影笼罩了凯小西。她的脑海里甚至过了一遍此地所有较为知名的都市传说，但没想到什么玩意儿是会忽然啪一下出现在窗户外面拉出一道长长痕迹搞得室内昏暗混乱的，除了鸟屎。  
她努力去看那个影子，看出来那大概是一个人。  
这信息毫无作用！凯小西，你是要转去当外勤的人！这就是你全部的实力吗？振作起来！  
她看出来那是一个穿着长风衣留着长发的人，手抄在多见于少年装逼漫画的不知是缝在风衣里边还是裤腰上反正位置不科学的兜⾥，发梢衣摆正在以一种多见于悬疑漫画分镜的方式摆动，伴着逐渐加强的⾳乐（？什么时候放的音乐），整个⿊漆漆的身影看上去坚定有力，神经又霸道，仿佛无聊大片里会在倒数五分钟被主角阴死的反派打手出场被升维拷贝到了凯小西窗外。  
哎，做反派真不容易，今天外头风还挺大，要是没控制好把头发吹到嘴里可怎么办？若无其事地嚼烂吞下去？这身体怎么受得了，会秃的吧？反派真不是人干的活儿啊！  
看来还是反派帅气靠谱气场足态度坚定吼，虽然这是应该的。  
怎么说呢，凯小西觉得自己的立场微妙地动摇起来，有点想投敌。  
不知怎么的，感觉对方无论目标是什么，都比这个居委会的改造更容易成功。  
虽然这是肯定的。  
你看那段芝绶正从掩体后走了出来，举着手机在录像呢。

忽然有风从窗外吹来，看来那人看似站如松，其实已经偷偷打开窗户，准备移动到大厦内部。凯小西一个哆嗦，生怕对方是要干掉段大小姐，但转念一想又觉得她不值得被这么大张旗鼓地干掉。  
哆嗦间那人已经进来了，但没有走下窗台，估计是凯小西满地凌乱的办公室无处下脚，安放不起对方浑身的气势。  
那人抬起手，象征性地假咳，形式性地整理衣领，表演性地撩了撩头发，凯小西貌似听到了趁着撩头发悄悄拈掉粘在脸上发丝的声音。  
音乐渐渐低下去，凯组长屏住呼吸，竟然十分期待接下来大概率冗长到可以水半集的“反派自我介绍”环节。毕竟她已经丧失了人生目标，就等着有人来解释一下本片主题，按照套路都是这样的，主角本来啥也不知道，反派对事件梗概前因后果重点难点考点却了如指掌理解透彻讲得深入浅出，主角听反派讲课就像开了小灶，分析分析说不定解决方案都出来了。  
对方开始吸气了……凯小西屏息凝神……

“你们好。”  
凯小西被自己嘴里的空气呛住了，开始玩命咳嗽。  
“国际特别行动统筹规划总局第一基地第一行动组的朋友们——”  
凯小西震撼于居然有人能顺畅且不换气地说完国际居委会的全称，她自己都不记得。  
“我是今天来报道的新组员，艾尔维娅。命运让我们站在时代的路口，怀才不遇的年轻人们注定会在这个历史悠久的基地，对抗日益腐朽的组织和疑团重重的阴谋，走向……”  
凯小西张开嘴，发出一声类似吐毛球的声音。  
“凯小西组长在吗？”  
凯小西震惶：“——不在！”

“这是什么组织特色官僚主义中二病？”凯小西被洛特单手按住脊背，勉强坐在椅子上，双手如触电般指着段芝绶怒吼：“是不是再正常的人跟你沾上关系就一定是——”  
她转头看了五十岚洛特一眼，把“是神经病”囫囵吞了回去。  
“唔，”艾尔维娅双手抱在身前，和蔼地看着她：“艾尔维娅不是真名。”  
“……原名是？”  
“陈建国。”  
“……请你现在就去建国，我觉得你真的可以。”  
“我父母为了纪念我祖母，他们对中文不甚精通。艾尔维娅是组织给的代号。”对方的眼神十分镇定且无辜，凯小西不能想象怎么有人能如此镇定且无辜地对待自己的这种曾用名：“你可以选你喜欢的叫。”  
“……艾尔维娅。”  
“什么事？”  
“你刚才说的是真心话……还是某种语言系统病症？”  
“我知道你说的是真心话，”这甜美声音一响起，凯小西就觉得自己被腻死了：“建国姐。”  
凯小西发出嘶吼：“给我闭嘴！”  
“好的，不好意思，我以后就叫姐。”  
“问题不在这里！”  
“姐，”段芝绶聋掉一样欢快：“你刚才那个好厉害啊！这里真的是个好地方，我觉得……”  
刚才……凯小西的目光转向窗台，也关闭听觉，对艾尔维娅“从毫无用处奇葩溢出的居委会到无所不能的科幻大片主角方神秘组织“宏伟蓝图听而不闻。  
阴谋论都出来了，对，最近气氛很紧张——电梯口的通告也这么说。但这和一个上树橘猫都没资格救的国际居委会有什么关系呢？

凯小西双手撑上了窗台。  
跳窗逃走不是什么难事，相反很像是后勤痛下决心转为外勤的帅气出场不是么！  
虽然她只是想去演唱会然后交了那份“辞职信.final - final - never change - fuck - anyway”最后在茫茫人海里消失不见。  
她被拖回座椅，对进行紧急心理干预的艾尔维娅表达了第一层意思，悄悄把演唱会入场券藏进袖子。  
艾尔维娅皱起眉头：“组长，你中二小说看多了？”  
凯小西竟然真的反思了一秒。  
接下来她接受了一分钟的演讲洗礼，又用了一分钟来理解其中心意思为“你必须担任组长这是命运的羁绊！”  
凯小西用一秒钟略微思索，接着干脆地猛力后仰，砰一声撞上椅背，并真情实感地昏了过去。


	5. 前半段大纲的小秦出场

凯小西本没有组员，划水混日子的人来得多了，便有了组员。  
如果这是抽卡游戏也能算运气差了，况且哪个游戏只能抽个位数的？！  
还不能分解。

凯小西又接到了救上树花猫顺便帮助协警处理便利店打劫的任务（两个任务被合为一个以便压榨劳动力）。  
她躺倒在云一般的懒人沙发上，选择以睡觉逃避一切。  
一觉醒来，屏幕闪烁着任务完成。

凯小西闭上双眼。  
凯小西睁开双眼。  
这是什么？人类终于发现了脑电波控制……管他什么可能控制的是任务页面显示吧……的奥秘？！

任务完成  
级别：F-  
报告已完成  
部门：国际特别行动统筹规划总局第一基地第一行动组

凯小西动动手指，把这毫无意义的长名字在自己电脑上的显示改为“国际居委会”。  
她甚至忽然一激灵，生怕哪个清纯神棍窜出来管自己要钱。

参与人数：1  
状态：良好 无需支援 无需医疗  
参与人员：草薙秀一  
所属：外勤  
与该部门关系：外援  
任务状态：外援自主选择  
留言：无

这叫草薙秀一的……凯小西顺着点进其档案，差点PTSD犯了。这档案太光芒万丈了，凯小西甚至不能理解自己为何从未听过这个名字。她随即意识到居委会之外的特工，档案厉害就是真的厉害，于是稍微喘过气来。  
但解释不通，为什么他要来做这个任务？看档案级别没准是买菜路上顺手解决的，但组织情报网里的Z级任务数量和刷新速度超过春节抢红包，究竟为什么就挑中这个，那可能是……凯小西否极泰来，因为天才们的毛病很多，或许随手挑一些没用的任务来舒活筋骨也是一种兴趣。  
总之，只是巧合，无伤大雅，她还是可以伺机翻窗逃走。

屏幕上显示了新任务。  
哦，他们终于有资格救橘猫了。

凯小西选择关闭大脑去吃饭，不得不说自从段芝绶来临，生活水平提高了不止一点半点。她曾经疑惑为何段大小姐居然没带着专属厨师和营养师来现场造厨房，但现在看来一个人也不带却活出带了管家团的效果才更令人震撼。  
饭吃完了，第二个任务也完成了。  
凯小西拼命摇晃自己，这可能是稀有巧合，或者她在做梦。

参与人数：1  
状态：良好 无需支援 无需医疗  
参与人员：草薙秀一  
所属：外勤  
与该部门关系：外援  
任务状态：外援自主选择  
留言：已完成。请国际居委会组长凯小西接收任务成果。

凯小西大吃一惊，随即明白是自己改了字符显示，并不是这个很贵的垃圾名字泄漏得人尽皆知。  
屏幕闪动几下，第三个任务也完成了，这次级别提升一级。  
她双膝一软：“……大哥！”  
第四个第五个也像吃口饭一样迅速变成了已完成。  
佛祖啊！这是真正的国际人道组织的同志吗？这是天使吗？

凯小西过于震撼，以致被段芝绶拉去品茶时答应了。回来一看，国际居委会终于有了活动记录，领导十分新闻，特批她可以再招收一个成员。  
下一秒，秀哥的简历出现在组织档案记录里，同时他完成了几个E级任务。  
凯小西又愣了一下，发现是自己改了人家的名字显示。她一阵懊悔，这样太不尊重，应该尊称为秀活佛。

艾尔维娅的消息来了，备注为艾建国娅。  
“这是我的前同事，短期合作过一些秘密任务。我认为他是打开目前局面的最佳人选……好的，我们的宏伟计划现在正式开始……”  
没听懂她在说什么，但她的前领导应该是上帝吧。  
凯小西删除了辞职信.final - final - never change - fuck - anyway - final 12 - 31。

凯小西感觉老来得子，幸福得如坠云端，基本是眩晕着回到办公室，准备躺下来将拥有秀一大哥作为组员的感觉细细反刍。  
她的信息终端响了。  
紧急消息。  
凯小西甚至花了半秒钟来反应。  
真奇怪，这时候还能有紧急消息？段芝绶终于忍不住骚扰洛特结果被干掉了吗？  
不由得有些期待呢，她的意思是，紧张。  
紧急消息表示，组织中心机密刑侦部门的一个同志失踪了，怀疑是去了你们基地。  
凯小西大吃一惊，并立刻打开了一瓶可乐，唱起了rap。  
让她来，随便她来，百益无一害！杀人（段芝绶，请）放火（烧掉这里！烧掉！）抢亲（云猎大哥快派人来把洛特带走吧）偷钱（那样就可以以本部门遭受损失为由展开调查了啊！）都可以！快来啊！  
反正这个鬼地方除了秀大哥还有什么是凯小西不能失去的呢？！

终端又响了。  
一个定位点出现在屏幕上……紧紧跟着草薙秀一的定位，并且距离不停缩短。  
凯小西把可乐倒在了自己头上。  
碳酸饮料冰冻得恰到好处而产生的白汽从她头上升腾而起，她看起来像座休眠了一个世纪终于憋不住的火山。  
“给我详细信息！”她凄厉地惨叫起来：“是谁？是谁？！”

档案级别很高，需要层层批复，凯小西差点就当场重操旧业黑进机密刑侦档案库直接看谁长得比较像会尾随一个正直勤恳组员的变态。  
过了一会儿，草薙秀一的定位停在某处没有怎么动，那个神秘变态的定位也停在非常近的地方。凯小西的心从会厌提到了上颚，就快把门牙冲出条缝蹦出来。

直升机的螺旋桨一转起来，很快就超出了人眼可辨别的速度。  
“退后！退后！”目标还在胡乱挥舞着枪。人质翻着白眼，看上去恨不得马上被勒死然后灵魂升天看草薙秀一将目标一枪爆头。  
目标——是目标而不是人质或直升机——忽然发出一声惊慌失措的惨叫。  
他从直升机上急坠直下。直升机恰好腾空，看上去跟卸了货浑身轻松于是愉快起飞奔向自由蓝天似的。  
螺旋桨将空气搅动，人质迟缓地吸进一大口味道不佳的，还没来得及尖叫，就被扼住咽喉。有人拎住了他的后领，随后是肩膀，使他与直升机同步悬停，看上去有些玄妙。

直升机在接近夜色的黄昏里缓缓升空，最后一点夕阳余晖从下方往上侵蚀。  
草薙秀一在一秒内踩住目标的手并缴械，抬头时正好看到一个身披风衣的身影杵在直升机舱门口，半长头发和风衣下摆十分放肆地在风中飞舞着，一手拎着人质，一手拎着个笔记本电脑，一双纯黑墨镜片儿居高临下地望着地面，企图借助直升机带起的风将自己营造出的气势涟漪状扩散至整个天空。

悬梯垂下，草薙秀一单手拽起摔懵了的目标并上了手铐，爬上直升机解救这即将坠毁的飞行器。  
风衣墨镜人窝在副驾驶位，疯狂敲打目标笔记本电脑的键盘，看样子在试着阻止爆炸，气势还是非常自信且放肆，就是不知道哪来的对草薙秀一这个素未蒙面的特工的信心，以至于看也不看地任由直升机自由颠簸。  
草薙秀一沉吟了零点一秒。  
——原来她不是瞎子啊。

凯小西拼命敲打屏幕。  
“快啊！快啊！”她嘶哑喊叫：“你大爷的是不是在现场编假档案应付我？！直接告诉我这个人是不是想干掉秀哥？！”

草薙秀一花了点力气把刚升空就飙到坠空边缘的直升机拉起来。耳畔是连绵不绝当春乃发生的键盘敲击声。团队合作已经是相当久远的事情了，这声音让人熟悉得有些不适应。  
“呜……啊……”手腕脱臼的人质哆嗦着，震撼万分地开口了：“你……如果……不打算……呃，那能不能让我拿个降落伞……？”  
草薙秀一探头一看，笔电界面上滚动着无数信息，唯独没在处理定时炸弹，那倒计时本来非常电影化地、贴心地在正中显示着，被这个风衣人嫌难看调了字体然后缩小拖进角落。  
“你在追什么？”草薙秀一几乎要握住她的手腕。  
屏幕上的字符一阵闪动，拼出一个：“千岁。”  
“……你？！”  
风衣人将姓名卡拍在他手上，看那气势，不知道的还以为拍了多少钱呢。

姓名：秦凉豫  
所属部门：刑侦  
……

“……”凯小西觉得自己需要拿段芝绶的杯子来预备吐一吐：“就编了这点没用的东西？！”

保密级别：秘密  
过往档案：——

“啊？就这？”凯小西把杯子倒扣在了自己头上：“她以前是专杀正常特工的还是专睡正常特工的？所以绝密吗？”  
她挽起了袖子。  
“你这该死的小信息网络，”凯小西狰狞冷笑：“就是要被定期黑一黑才听话？”

艾尔维娅收到了组长的紧急通讯。  
“凯组长，”她弹指飞过去一个弹壳：“什么——”  
“姐！”凯小西的声音像被拉起来展示发得有多好的面团那样充满空洞，漏着风，即将软软地断裂：“这个——”  
“你找错人了。”艾尔维娅礼貌道。  
“艾尔维娅探员！！我们组内唯一的好人和劳动力有危险！”凯小西把整张面饼甩飞出去：“呃……我……说出来了吗？呃并没有你是坏人的意思！”  
“请讲。”她听起来坐直了，但凯小西怀疑她只是换了个能让自己听起来坐直了的通讯器。  
“这个秦……这个小秦同志。”凯小西采用了领导才会用的称呼来提醒自己的身份以免口出恶言：“她的档案……”  
“秦凉豫？按理来说……”  
凯小西将全部怒火集中在自己的声音上，妄图将其烤成坚硬漆黑的失败烘培品，敲断对方声音里的全部怀疑：“你别管我怎么看的档案！总之我拟了一个评估——”  
“她是秘密刑侦部门的，而且来自归化收编。”艾尔维娅低声说：“按理来说，对这种同志，我们都很宽容。”  
“你想说睁只眼闭只眼。”凯小西的心拔凉拔凉：“可是这女的团队合作和忠诚度评估结果基本为零，六边形一拉总面积还没你妹大，这也能睁只眼闭只眼？！”  
“差不多。我们很宽容，只要她没犯下什么不可饶恕的罪行……”  
“哦？”凯小西阴测测地挤出一句：“比如强奸本组男探员？特指秀哥……我是说草薙秀一。”  
“这不太——”  
“我拟合出来的可能性比标准值高了三百多倍。”  
“……”  
“你沉默了！”凯小西高叫着：“所以这不算什么？！本组干员的人权和尊严在你们眼里其实一文不值是吗！”

天空中的湿度增加了，那是人质的眼泪。  
“倒计时一分钟了，”人质哆嗦着说：“您要不就把我放在那栋楼顶上吧……”  
“唔唔。”秦凉豫的双眼闪烁着兴奋的绿光，发梢深紫色的挑染在阳光下熠熠生辉，令她看起来像个成精的茄子：“这种垃圾留半分钟就够了……虽然感谢你们在这个……对付小混混的任务里表现不错，挖出了这么有意思的东西，但现在不要吵……哦，这个！我看看……”  
“只剩半分钟了。”人质的声音变得很平静，平出一种心电图变直线的意味。  
“那留十秒就行。”  
“秦凉豫。”草薙秀一把枪换到右手，空出的手十分无害地伸向电脑。  
“嗯？”她略微抬了抬眼。  
“电脑给我。”  
这次她眼也不抬：“嗯，哦，这好像是……”  
“——你疯了？”  
“我很困，还口渴，有咖啡吗？速溶的也行。”秦凉豫的声音里分明透露着“我看你也找不到什么好的”。  
“大哥！”人质的声音回光返照：“下面是无人区！你快加油——”  
草薙秀一伸出手，抓住了笔电的边缘。

艾尔维娅那边稍微沉默了一下，才接着说：“组织对外勤的心理有严格的……”  
凯小西心急如焚：“说人话！”  
“一般来说，我们需要不会实施性犯罪，但如果出现敌方以平民姓名做要挟要求特工强奸搭档之类的情况，会较为理性地判断并实施的人。”  
“这是什么情况？！”凯小西万分震撼。  
“是真的出现过的情况。”陈建国的声音坚硬铿锵。  
“……你们外勤有人权吗？”凯小西第一次质疑自己转职的梦想。  
“没。”这次的回答十分好懂，凯小西宁可不。  
“但是这个小秦……”  
艾尔维娅顿了一下：“她是归化收编，不属于一般的特工。”  
凯小西大惊：“她之前是干什么的？！”  
“无可奉告。”  
她是怎么把这句话以“我不知道”的方式说出来的？哦不，她是怎么把“我不知道”以这种方式……  
凯小西猛然惊醒：“那你说那么多是什么意思！”  
“强暴本组男探员不一定是不可饶恕的罪行。”  
“我不允许我的组员讲强奸笑话！这很不礼貌！而且根本不好笑！你的搞笑程度比你妹差远了你知道吗！而且你们居然一样气人！”  
“真的很抱歉。”艾尔维娅缓缓说：“我会尽力避免这种情况发生。如果真的发生这种罪行，我们当然要……”  
“……算了。”凯小西捂住额头：“我们来尽力避免这种情况发生吧。”


	6. 大新闻的前奏

人质龟缩在角落，透过眼中象征濒死的泪水，观看外勤人员和刑侦人员踩在直升机门上抢夺看起来像笔记本的、正倒计时的炸弹。  
后者死不松手，整个人缠在炸弹上，手指以一种电竞选手看了都惊叹的速度癫狂地敲打，还满口狡辩，什么“外勤又迫害内勤”，什么“不就是个低级炸弹？在做了再做了”，什么“哦！居然把这个编码写在引爆程序里！无量会那帮人看来也不是全都是没审美和幽默感的低能脑瘫嘛！”，还有可信度如狗屎一般的“还剩十秒我五秒钟就够！”。  
最后一句出口五秒后，直升机舱门骤然打开，该电脑形状炸弹在狂风呼啸中划出一道优美的线条，落入无人区海水之中。  
预想中爆炸引起的水花飞溅并未绽放在海面上，炸弹就这么悄默声地沉了下去，宛如一台真正的笔电……好像本来就是笔电。

“……反正没什么用了。”秦凉豫缓缓说。这个人真是太了不得了，她居然还有勇气打破寂静，尤其是在被内外勤武力值差距狠狠拍打之后。  
草薙秀一没有回答，他正忙着拯救再次濒临坠毁的直升机。经历了一场短暂却精彩的内外勤争霸战，这架武装性能皆不错的直升机已然与被使用中的仓鼠球无异。  
再次平稳升空后，草薙秀一直视前方，以令人难以置信的平静语气问：“哪个部门？”  
“啊，如此明显的……”  
“刑侦？”  
“马马虎虎吧。”秦凉豫用一边牙缝“哼”了一声：“顺便，我刚才顺手破了追踪信息，要是被你马马虎虎地砸掉了我们可……”  
“……秘密刑侦。”  
“……外勤，你叫什么？”  
草薙秀一终于抬起头，在不止一处镜面反射中看着她：“草薙秀一。”  
“啊，”她点点头：“天丛云？”  
“……”  
“我说得不对吗？你的姓氏！”秦凉豫提高音量：“虽然我日语稀烂，游戏和番倒是很熟悉——”  
“……你说的对。”  
“天丛云，”秦凉豫歪着头想了想：“你是在这个破烂任务里发现了什么有趣的东西吗？”  
“如果你有什么线索想不通，可以直接讲出来。”  
人质觉得自己分明听到一句“讲了你能懂？”，但秦凉豫的嘴唇却没有动。  
“究竟有没有？”她的嘴唇不耐烦地动了动。  
“……”  
“什么嘛，难道你也只是个低能脑……”她的声音被噪音掩盖下去。  
直升机落地了。  
“你说得对，得再回案发地点看一看。”草薙秀一在刺眼的阳光中戴上墨镜：“那电脑里的信息太不寻常了。”  
秦凉豫也戴上墨镜，变回瞎子，对他这番发言打了个刻意的呵欠。  
“哪……哪里不寻常？”人质发出哭声：“我能不能先走了？”

案发地点拉起了警戒线，一般警察会用的那种。  
三人都做了伪装，草薙秀一甚至粘上了络腮胡，粘得浑然一体，仿佛从生下来就长着络腮胡。他混在从大楼中紧急疏散而出的白领群里，领取着毛毯和咖啡之类的补给，一路畅通无阻。  
秘密刑侦部门的秦探员伪装得极其敷衍，而且那墨镜黑归黑，其实挡不住她那不屑的眼神，宛如什么都挡不住春天的柳絮。她的不屑四处飘飞，搞得人精神紧张，神经丛喷嚏连连。  
草薙秀一甚至担心，秦凉豫在面对警察询问时，会直接开始口头描述直升机门被脚踩了之后的形变状态。  
但她没有。或者说在她这样做之前，警察便盯着她的脸看了起来。  
“这位……小朋友？”警察犹豫着：“方便把墨镜摘下来看看吗？”  
一块毛毯从天而降，拍在秦凉豫小朋友的脸孔上。

“啊！手滑了。”一名络腮胡男子快步走来：“没事儿吧？我拿了面包和……”  
警察皱着眉头，下巴缩出一个褶，看着他。  
“呃，这我女儿，今天本来中午请假陪她去看眼睛。”这个脸上就写着“被疏散员工”的家伙挠着胡子说。  
警察似乎颇有所感，发表了几句“哎，父母都不容易啊”之类的感慨：“你女儿不爱说话啊。”  
“闹矛盾，昨晚上还砸了个笔记本电脑……”  
秦凉豫端着空纸杯，以砸电脑的力度打了三个呵欠。

草薙秀一的伪装十分全面，甚至从挎包中掏出黑漆不锈钢保温水杯，在“女儿”手里的纸杯里冲开一杯速溶咖啡。  
他们慢慢离开现场，秦小朋友立刻就想找总部要直升机飞回去，但草薙秀一谨慎地按住了她。差不多到咖啡能入口的时候，草薙秀一摘下络腮胡，年轻二十岁，将杯子递到她手里。  
“速溶咖啡。”秦凉豫的声音毫无情感，仿佛在朗读产品名，并且还要接着读配料表和营养成分。  
“速溶的也行。”草薙秀一的声音也毫无情感，仿佛一台录播机。  
秦凉豫于是开始喝咖啡，似乎不对切实发生过的证据做什么狡辩。她看起来无时无刻不在思考什么东西，人质甚至觉得草薙秀一需要在过马路时拉住她的手避免她暴毙于车轮之下。  
“了不得。”她一边思考还一边喝咖啡，看起来就像个完美的交通安全反面案例，说话还语调和语义都含混不清：“会有人因此到那个破基地去的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【序章·完】


	7. 电梯里走出一些奇人异士

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部分

“你说谁要来？”凯小西震惊得把正在打的游戏切了，视频也关了，合上电脑时才想起自己正在下本甚至没来得及放大招，而且视频还没保存：“——啊！”  
段芝绶冲上前来，对凯小西进行急救。  
凯小西悠悠醒转，一眼看到对面屏幕上档案封面赫然写着“秦凉豫”，于是又假装昏死过去。  
可能是凯小西装得太投入以至于忘了呼吸，段芝绶伸手一探，大惊小怪地喊起来：“阿黄！人工呼吸！”  
没人理她。  
“……我忘了他不在。”段芝绶挠挠头：“哦，不过他快到了。”  
凯小西本来已经坐起来，一听这话马上躺了回去。  
“组长您没事吧？”就连艾尔维娅也探了探头：“能出席五十岚云猎，草薙秀一，和秦凉豫……哦还有一名别的探员……的报道吗？”  
凯小西在地上使劲后仰，恨不得脊椎反弯一百八十度，直接撬翻大楼，躺进地底，把整个居委会变成自己简明扼要的墓碑。

话虽如此，凯组长还是勉强组织起了一个很难被称为欢迎仪式的……场景，也就是大家站在一个房间里等着要来的人也都站在房间里一边填报道表一边面面相觑。  
毕竟她大概是这里唯一的常识人，就该用这种常识流程把可能出现的常识人筛选出来，然后当场交接托孤一条龙，像水鬼一样把可怜的常识人变成第二任组长，而自己叼着演唱会门票跳窗逃离。  
她在卫衣兜帽里藏了个便携式降落伞。  
段芝绶不愧是关系户，这新型降落伞跟纸糊的一样（指重量），简直比压缩面膜还要便携，比小号安全套还要轻巧。

报到时间快到了，凯小西一点都不期待地看着电梯口。她希望电梯忽然故障，但又害怕即将到来的这群人会扒开电梯门像丧尸一样爬上来，或者如陈建国一般破窗而入。  
电梯门开了又关，率先出现的是一名身着正式制服的青年男子，胸口还挂着姓名牌。  
该男子名叫黄煜昼。  
“黄先生，”凯小西礼貌道：“我们不要保险。”  
她随即意识到了什么，遂改口道：“本组暂不需要统一购买任何物品……或保险。”  
黄煜昼在原地站定，茫然了那么一会儿，然后继续向前走，看上去不是想明白了而是打算对迷惑作冷处理，并且一秒就冻硬了抛在身后。  
凯小西对这一自己欠缺的能力感到无比嫉妒，甚至拍案厉色道：“黄先生！”  
对方立刻停下脚步，续杯之前的茫然，凯小西觉得杯沿的冷气都结成霜了，搞得房间里气氛十分冰冷。她下意识地转头寻找段芝绶——能够将自己气熟以对抗冷场的人，却发现这家伙不知何时消失，好像上厕所去了。  
黄煜昼伸手在背包里掏了什么东西出来。凯小西急忙移开视线害怕多看一眼就会被强制购买一万份不知道是什么的东西，却忽然觉得自己悟出了什么：“你是不是——”  
“啊！”段芝绶揉搓着双手（是上完厕所洗了手在擦护手霜吗靠为什么整个过程都顺滑地出现在脑海里）出现在凯小西身后：“阿黄？！”  
不愧是段芝绶，只用区区一声呼喊，就让凯小西头脑沸腾，恨不得趴在地上，把阿黄抛下的冷冻迷惑全部嚼碎吞下去。

黄煜昼抬起头，幅度之大以至于凯小西还以为自己有一米八，但她很快反应过来他是在避免自己的目光接触五十岚洛特和陈建……艾尔维娅。  
虽然不知道为什么，但准没好事儿！凯小西心中的警钟直接轰然炸裂。  
她也想明白了自己为何初见阿黄不知何人凝神静听却悟了道：这个名字（呃，昵称？）加上段芝绶说“阿黄”的语气让她在脑海里构建出一个尾巴卷成一朵花的金黄蓬松柴犬形象，自然不能与身着正装的推销……精神小伙儿产生联想，但，这个黄煜昼，虽然越看长得越精神，流露出的某种气息却在短短一分钟之中，无限逼近了凯小西心中的微笑狗子。  
“凯小西组长。”黄煜昼双手递上档案和文件，眼神却在看段芝绶，好像怕她瞬间把自己尾巴揪直……意思是，怕她掐死自己：“我是来报道的新组员，黄煜昼。”

黄煜昼以一种很听话而不很认真的高中生坐姿坐在房间边缘，左手执笔填写报道表。  
虽说凯小西可以展示一番高科技录入，但艾尔维娅坚持认为那就是在为日后黑客入侵档案网络时屏幕上滚动的探员照片提供素材，所以居委会很贴合自己名称（……等一下，真正的名称是什么？）地先使用简洁的纸质录入。  
阿黄填完个人信息，笔尖在“现任搭档”一栏翩飞一会儿，画了个斜杠，转去“长期搭档”，写下一个“段”字。  
“——嗯？”段芝绶的声音瞬间冰冷下来。她的手突破自身长度限制，绕过正与古老纸质报道表相对无言的凯组长，伸出修改器，将那个“段”字擦去。  
黄煜昼下意识地又写了个“乍”，然后抬起头，看着段芝绶。  
段芝绶冷冷地看着他。  
凯小西不由得后退一步……非常高兴地希望段芝绶从今以后集中火力针对他一个人。  
电梯门又响了。

五十岚云猎的报道表被交到凯小西的手中。  
云猎本人站在电梯里，视线随着正缓缓打开的电梯门逐渐拓宽，默默地看着凯小西。  
凯小西满头冷汗，那份报道表连接着她的手和洛特的手，似乎正在燃烧。  
她在心里将其命名为萨拉热表。

云猎伸手阻止电梯门关闭，脸上挂着一种难以形容的表情（至少凯小西以自己那比刻板印象中技术后勤之情商高不了多少的人际交往洞察力无法形容）步出电梯，站在电梯门口。  
凯小西在那一瞬间爆发出自己身为技术后勤的最高人际交往智慧。她转向艾尔维娅，尽量口齿清楚地问：“我是接还是不接？”  
问完这句，她忽然福至心灵，顺坡下驴还打滚：“……组长？”  
“凯小西组长。”云猎不知什么时候移动到了房间正中：“那张表上的搭档一栏是？”  
凯小西转头看着窗外，用尽全部虔诚祈祷自己的通讯终端响起。  
它响了！  
来自：其他部门，秦凉豫探员。  
好一个前有狼后有虎，伸头一口缩头也一口。凯小西的面孔扭曲了，手指在桌上微微颤抖，指甲泛白，像个站在雪崩区域和火山口之间狭小缝隙里的人。

她最后选择跳进火山口。  
电话那头大概是直升机螺旋桨的声音，嗡嗡嗡的。  
凯小西愣住了。这不过是个处理银行抢劫犯并救下人质（还恰好是路过的后勤探员）的简单任务，怎么会出现直升机的？银行金库里装着24K金的直升机吗？  
十分桀骜的声音在嗡嗡嗡的间隙里响起：“多准备一张报道表。”  
说完就挂断了。

“没有多的！”凯小西冲着已经挂断的通讯狂吼：“没有！”  
黄煜昼不知何时将文件夹竖立在桌子上，除心理安慰外毫无作用地挡住了自己的脸。此刻他正伸出右手，意图拿一张新的报道表，以替代自己面前这张被反复涂改的，被她一吼，迅速地撤回爪子，藏在桌子下面。  
而云猎的那张，搭档一栏的所有可填项全被划去了。  
怎么会这个样子，凯小西头疼欲裂，虽说是居委会，但也不是办理离婚的场所吧。

电梯门再次响起。  
凯小西听到了一些类似于丧尸袭来的声音，不由得有些紧张，伸手摸了摸兜里的演唱会门票。  
“等等，”她忽然一愣：“直升机呢？”  
草薙秀一旁边，一个穿黑色风衣戴黑色墨镜的看起来很年轻的女的抬起头来：“什么直升机？”  
她手上是一张隔热膜，隔热膜里包着一个嗡嗡作响的东西。凯小西一开始以为是炸弹，仔细一看是个电脑。  
“那之前的声音是什么？”凯小西决定继续抛出愚蠢的话题以逃避雪崩。这个女的看起来是那种非常有毛病的天才，这种人通常对智慧、诡计和愚蠢有着很低的抵抗力。  
对方果然翻了个白眼（虽然藏在漆黑的墨镜片后面，凯小西还是听出来了），然后将滚烫的笔记本电脑翻过来给她看：“我在打FF14。”  
话音刚落，这电脑就在潮热之下呻吟着报错，卡死，然后闪退了。  
凯小西终于无法合上自己的后勤技术人员只嘴：“都现在了居然还有笔记本带不动——”  
“组织配发的Mac pro。”  
凯小西闭上嘴巴。  
凯小西张大了嘴。  
“这是本……本组配发的外出伪装用工作本，”她艰难地吞咽唾液，终于不得不承认对方并不是草薙秀一捡来的被事故现场刺激疯了的市民：“秦探员，请解释一下您为何会拿着。”

“陈建国？”  
“好久不见，”艾尔维娅跟他握手：“草薙秀一。这个地方真的很有希望……”  
秦凉豫抛下凯小西，转动脖子的样子好像她已经完全把自己当成了猫头鹰。但她终究不是猫头鹰，所以转过身去，背对着凯小西。显然她被这称呼震惊，又为艾尔维娅的态度所震惊，接着被两人相谈甚欢的场面所震惊。  
“阿……段姐，”黄煜昼趁着火药味转移到另一侧，向着段芝绶伸出一根手指：“你听我……”  
段芝绶甜美的声音宛如一把剔骨刀：“狡辩？”  
“……听我狡辩。”他果然被带跑了：“啊不是！”  
阿段像风吹旗一样扭过头，大声朝草薙秀一打招呼：“秀哥！好久不见！”

凯小西见大家的眉头都皱了起来，遂从所有灾害的覆盖范围之中退出，倒退着Z字形撤退，缓缓地溜向洗手间。

像静音下的潮汐纪录片，以谁也没有发觉的步伐，凯组长偷偷向后退去。没错，她的血管里没有流淌着哪怕一滴组长的血液，比起组长，显然她在基因学上更接近于寄居蟹。  
随后，凯小西大喊：  
“等等！这里是禁烟的！”

多年前，她在语文课上的课本剧中扮演周冲，喊出全场唯一一句台词“爸爸，这是不公平的”的时候，也是一模一样的腔调。

云猎显然比周朴园通情达理，立刻松开打火机，收起烟雾过滤器和烟盒，比被父母撞见亲热后合上润滑剂盖子并收起安全套的动作还要迅速。  
凯小西避开他的视线，恰好看到洛特取下过滤器，把才点燃的烟按灭在手心。那过滤器显然和他哥的是一个牌子的……搞不好是一套，凯小西眼前浮现出两只过滤器成双成对飞舞在灭火器喷头组成的花丛间，然后被洛特一枪打掉一只，生生拆散的场景。  
多么悲伤的故事！  
更悲伤的是，她发现自己的血管里起码流淌着一百八十五毫升属于“组长”这一职务的血脂。  
犹如班主任的呼声能让大家瞬间变成学生，这一声叫喊让所有人都暂时想起了自己是来这干嘛的，并且意识到这里还有个组长——大家的顶头上司。  
一时间，凯小西被七道目光聚焦，那感受如同七箭穿心。

很好。凯小西面无表情地想，这种情况似乎很适合窗外一声巨响，敌人一个炸弹就把一屋子的危险分子（呃，优秀探员）收了，然后拉一个逐渐远离的镜头再淡出。

她本想当场后跳，跃下大楼，终结这一切的尴尬和荒谬，但通讯终端响了。  
怀揣着一丝对“该组立刻解散”这样通知的向往，她选择接听。

那头大骂秘密刑侦部门不关好自家大门，放出来什么危害世间的直升机杀手，后勤部紧急申请预算还不够给她擦屁股的。  
凯小西听了半天，没整明白秘密刑侦的有害生物跑了跟自己有什么关系。  
“因为她现在在你的部门！凯组长！”那边似乎也很震惊：“她掺和……参与的也是你部门的任务，而且她刚申请调到你部门……”  
“什么？！”凯小西大惊失色：“为什么我什么都不知道？”  
“……而且还通过了！”  
“什么！！！”  
那边似乎从凯小西被雷劈了般的声音中找到某种比下有余的安慰，急忙挂了电话，留下凯组长僵直在窗户边。

凯小西真的想不通。  
这不就是个处理业余银行抢劫犯（只不过恰好人质是我方同志）的小任务吗？怎么还涉及到直升机这类昂贵资源？  
甚至还损毁了，这对于家境贫寒的本组来说是否有些太过承担不起！

黄煜昼趁着段芝绶看热闹的空档填完自己的表格，收好其他人的，两两排列之后在手臂上垛整齐，迅速地放到凯小西身边的文件袋里。

“秦——小秦！”凯小西被他这一系列举动唤醒：“你是不是……？”  
她忽然停住了。  
对方的形象让她感到熟悉。  
这位，您视线有点发直，眼圈有些乌黑，情绪非常低气压……莫非……您也是后勤？！

秦凉豫皱起眉头。  
观察结果有误吗，这个视线发直两眼无神眼圈乌黑的后勤，和那个令人不爽的烟鬼（叫什么建国来着？），究竟哪个是组长啊？！

好的，这视线又让凯小西清醒过来。显然对方是个觉得别人都是智障的的天才。  
她绝望地翻动并更新档案页面，发现对方也确实猛然出现在本组档案库中。不过她觉得自己很有进步，因为对频繁到来的绝望感到麻木了，她现在已经可以绝望得不动声色，崩溃得云淡风轻。

“报道都完成了，大家先熟悉下环境吧，”陈建国，呃，艾尔维娅不动声色而云淡风轻地挥挥手，好像怕再拖下去在场的部分人会爆炸：“也可以先去房间休息一下……我听说这里有很多供固定搭档住的双人宿舍？”  
她最后一句话出来，大家都安静下来，各自深思熟虑，看起来像个成员全部叛变到不同势力的、貌不合神也离的组织。

一行人遂一层层经过空荡的住宿区，好像末日后准备在废墟里开房的狐朋狗友。  
经过某个显然仓促打扫过的房门口时，秦凉豫伸出手指，从脑门往下一划，把墨镜扒拉到鼻梁上。  
“我今晚就住这，再见。”  
凯小西大惊失色。她本打算趁其还未接到正式调令，伪造一份秦同志的调岗申请未能通过万分抱歉以后不要再来的通知，谁晓得这人如此自信，直接就住下了。  
“反正你本来也想打发我住这间。”秦凉豫用脚勾住门，侧头补充：“但只有今晚，等明天拿到我和草薙秀一的搭档通知，我就搬过去。”  
凯小西觉得自己体内的组长之血脂就要引发血管堵塞：“等……”  
门愤怒地关上了。当然，门本身是无辜的。


	8. 宁要能沟通的笨蛋也不要有毛病的天才！

从通常意义上说，凯小西并不信教。  
但这不妨碍她进行了一晚上类似祈祷的活动。到最后，她自己说服并洗脑了自己，感到祈祷的内容是理应和必将发生的。  
明天应该发生点什么，无论是什么，哪怕是有人现场生火把另一个捆起来架在火上烤，也一定要阻止艾尔维娅搞什么团建大会（特工组织！汇集着这么多奇怪人物的边缘化特工组织！团建会？！）。  
不然的话，凯小西觉得，她的人生就会落入一条一眼望得到头的河道，从此以后就开始自己每天早晚打卡、每周例会报告、年终评奖团建的一生。

不知过了多久，凯小西忽然想通，这么弱智的名头，应该是无法将这帮人聚在一起的。  
这一点想通后，床忽然变得松软温暖，不再令人辗转反侧。凯小西像泄了气的气球一样缓缓贴在床上，闭上了双眼。  
闹钟响了。  
很好，现在凯组长想要抓一个组员来架在火上烤。

凯小西组长不见了。

“她说她无法忍受这样的人生。”段芝绶用广播语调和咏叹般的情绪读出这行字：“现在要去追寻自己的未来。”  
三小时后，艾尔维娅作为代理组长，稍一指挥，令稍作伪装的草薙秀一在演唱会出口签名合照处找到了怯于上前的凯小西。

不知道陈建国同志用了什么手段，竟然在小小的会议室里集齐这群妖魔鬼怪。  
凯小西决定从今以后都称呼她为陈建国，这样庄重一些，配得上她创造的这一奇迹。  
甚至有几个人站起来，象征着他们迎接组长的到来。不过只有阿黄（……他全名叫什么来着，怎么只有他的名字叫人记不住）站了超过三秒钟，其余人就像最后一排的学生喊老师好那样，膝盖还没伸直就又坐了回去。  
组长环顾四周，发现人群中因发色和美色而最吸引目光的五十岚洛特看起来有些不同寻常，仔细一看是没有编辫子，天呐他没有编辫子！而且他脸色不是很好看，就像屏幕上他哥的脸色……

屏幕上正投影着写有任务记录字样的录像。面对录像中年轻得过分的云猎和还不到合法年龄的洛特，凯小西属实被镇住了。云猎正在做任务的口头总结，脸色很难看，应该并不是因为身处病房还缠着绷带。他弟背对他，看上去要么就是快哭了要么就是刚哭过。  
大概二十岁的云猎完成了口头报告，对画外音（大概是镜头这边的声音，一听就是官腔）回答：“我同意。”  
你同意啥啊！  
答案是：五十岚洛特加入本组织。  
……凯小西有种看到组员私密录像的感觉，呃，意思是，类似于接生护士抱着你的朋友拍的那种全裸录像。  
录像中的接生护士，意思是，云猎，这时候开口了：“生日快乐。”  
凯小西忽然患上了眼前冒出很多彩色送子鹤的飞蚊症。

凯小西的目眩结束了，得到的回应是他哥他弟暂时不以搭档关系行动。  
但是他们会参与行动。  
凯小西不知道这莫名其妙的放映（有点像婚礼上会放的剪辑）是起了积极效果还是消极效果，她已经失去了思考的勇气。  
她甚至无法阻止段芝绶甜蜜的低语在耳边响起：  
“别担心，如果出任务时遇到什么麻烦，不用你说他们也会去对方那里的。”  
“我不想知道。”凯小西抬起半边眼皮，以交代遗言的口吻回答。

拯救这诡异气氛的是阿黄。  
为此，凯小西努力记住了他的名字，还在心里将这个名字刻上年终奖杯。  
阿黄的自我介绍正常得令人落泪。  
以“大家好，我叫黄煜昼，名字来源是日煜于昼”开头，凯小西获知，虽然他拥有此地唯一一个像是正常爹妈取的名字，但就像他哥他弟，阿黄也是个孤儿，所以“可以派我执行一切适合的任务，不必费心关照我的家庭，也不用在节假日问候我的父母。”  
他犹豫了一下，用明显低八度的声音说：“或者阿段的长辈就是我的长辈……”  
想必这在此前一直是成立的，只是最近有些不确定了。  
阿段冷哼一声，但由于声线问题威慑力不是很大。  
阿黄的声音又低了八度：“……或者阿段也可以是我的家长……”  
“那个，”凯小西于心不忍，想要解救他于不断降调的命运：“黄……”  
“阿黄，”段芝绶假咳：“我前搭档，喜欢啃骨头。我一般叫他阿黄。”  
这是否某种心理暗示的高超技术？  
凯小西直视黄煜昼那灿烂的微笑，立刻发现自己对他的印象只剩下一个狗字。

黄煜昼的声音恢复正常，告诉大家在刚搭档的时候，照例要执行一个追踪为主的中期任务。那天晚上他们在雪原上支起帐篷露宿，段芝绶第一次接到这种货真价实的任务，兴奋得难以入眠，甚至提出要拜把子，以后当一辈子的搭档。  
“这就是抵足而眠吧……我感觉热血沸腾啊，原来真的有义气加成这种东西！”段芝绶裹在睡袋里，双眼闪闪发光，差不多要把帐篷烧穿：“三国演义诚不欺我！三侠五义诚不欺我！……”  
黄煜昼心说三国演义里拜把子的好像都没活到最后……一边听着她报书名，一边支棱起目光往下一看，阿段的脚也就到自己小腿那里。  
总之最后阿黄答应偶尔叫她段姐，或者姑奶奶也可以。  
阿段也激动地将阿黄哥纳入自己庞大的家族之中，并且真的对父母说若是自己出事了，除了艾尔维娅，黄煜昼也可以成为你们的女儿……儿子。

这故事令人舒坦多了。凯小西恢复了思考能力，心说阿段当然得激动，显然她是靠着你黄煜昼的实力才能顺利组团出道，啊不，成为高级外勤的！  
虽然不晓得她为何不肯继承家业当运筹帷幄万人之上的组织领袖……或许是为了追星吧，类似于富二代非得去娱乐公司打工好近距离接触明星这样子。  
真是难以理解。宛如这两人的辈分一样难以理解。

“我俩还是得搭档。”段芝绶试图摆出一副扑克脸，但失败：“我不能去祸害别人，没人要我。”  
“没人要我，肯定没人要我，”黄煜昼快乐地坐到她身边：“我们……”

掌声响了起来。  
陈建国（艾尔维娅）放起了另一段视频。  
段芝绶一声惨叫：“老姐不要啊！”  
录像里一片嘈杂，凯小西勉强抬起眼皮看了一会儿，才发现是录像中段芝绶殴打摄像头并怒斥摄像头对面的领导发出的声音。  
“真有活力。”艾尔维娅赞美道。  
“但是这没有前因后果显得我好像在无理取闹一样！”段芝绶蜷缩起来小声抗议。  
这可不就是在无理取闹吗！  
凯小西环顾四周，发现其他人都埋头在自己的事情上，令这个场景看起来更像一个没前途的创业公司的例会。  
而秦凉豫同志，没有出现。  
凯小西松了口气，开始欣赏段芝绶的任务录像。

此刻录像中的段芝绶虐待镜头完毕，镜头这边的领导估计也都撤了，只剩顽强的摄像头与她面面相觑。  
段芝绶灰头土脸地后退几步，露出满地血污和半个阿黄。凯小西怀疑她刚表演了杀搭档但没拿到表演费才这么愤怒。  
“让你们的安保工作吃屎去吧！”段芝绶意犹未尽地怒喝，同时拉了拉身上貌似泳衣或内衣但因为浸透了鲜血而看不出原貌的某种玩意：“竟然让一群杀手冲进后勤处领人头，你们的名字会被刻在组织的耻辱柱上！”  
凯小西怀疑她的广播腔是青春期高强度模仿上世纪经典演讲100则练出来的。

段芝绶身上披的东西像是把一套西装给残忍肢解后拼装成的，西装如果有恐怖片这造型足以登顶五十年。她扯了扯罩在比基尼外面随风摇晃的……凯小西努力辨别出那曾经是衬衫……然后把一件生前曾是西装外套的破布往腰上系。她可能故意没有擦去脸上的血泥，以便使自己整个人透露出一种还能再杀十个的气息。  
凯小西觉得领导们逃走是正确的选择。

随着段芝绶往后退，她身后的半个阿黄变成了一个阿黄。  
凯小西大吃一惊。  
呃，怎么说，之前说这种录像仿佛出生时的裸体视频只是形容其尴尬程度，她倒也没想到自己真能看见裸体。  
黄煜昼看起来像个课件下楼打球却被卷入连环杀人案的高中生一般无辜，且尴尬得不知道把手往哪里摆。毕竟如果你在任务录像的镜头前一身乱七八糟的液体，整个人大汗淋漓气喘吁吁惊魂未定的，下边穿着面料不错的西裤和大概用料不错的大概是皮鞋的东西，上面却只有一条领带，你也不知道你该捂脸还是该直接掐死自己。  
“你用公款叫了一……位……性工作者，然后被闯入后勤部的杀手发现了，你就杀了很多人灭口……然后去自首了？”然后她发现这个……工作者身手不凡，所以就发展成了搭档？  
凯小西觉得匪夷所思但莫名很合理，看阿黄的眼神多了一份崇敬。  
“我像是那种人？”段芝绶吃惊。  
凯小西不说话，但心里说：你完全就是这种人啊！

段芝绶正在小声渲染一群杀手冲进总部后勤休息处的恐怖，会议室的门忽然被推开了。  
秦凉豫姗姗来迟，脸上带着已经把整栋楼勘查一遍的餍足，准备来把在座的各位都钉上线索板仔细研究一番。  
“这是什么？”她刚推开门就眉毛一震：“无聊团建？”  
凯小西心说这还真是个观察力敏锐的人才！  
秦凉豫转身就走。  
艾尔维娅开始播放草薙秀一的任务录像。  
秦凉豫找了个空位坐下：“谁有咖啡？”

“我有个问题。”凯小西举手。  
“您是组长，”艾尔维娅展现出万分的清醒：“发言不必请示我。”  
“……你之前代理得不挺好？”  
“可是现在你已经回来了。”陈建国的声音沉稳又清醒。  
“没事儿你可以继续代，”凯小西说完这句立刻接下一句以便堵住对方的嘴：“我的问题是，为什么这次的录像是正经的近期任务录像？”  
屏幕草薙秀一正在与手持人质的银行抢劫犯对峙，直升机上还有一大坨马赛克。  
“……其实大家都应该播任务记录以便了解对方的行事风格和优缺点。”艾尔维娅端详草薙秀一在直升机上与马赛克抢夺笔记本的画面。  
“但是？所以？”凯小西继续举手，扮演一个公开课托儿的形象。  
“但目前只有他在本组出了任务……”  
凯小西心说那不能放别的任务吗？怎么本组还得自行毒唯的？  
“其余的任务录像本组织权限不够，无法调出。”艾尔维娅一眼看透她的心思：“部分组员的记录机密程度也过高，所以……”  
所以其余的谐就谐吧？  
也还行吧，谐星团体出道比当社畜听起来好那么一丢丢。

“我有参与这边的任务，”秦凉豫喝完咖啡，举起了手：“放吧，我不介意。”  
“你是说？”艾尔维娅看起来有点惊奇：“那个在直升机上和本组成员抢夺地方笔记本的行为吗？装着定时炸弹的笔记本……”  
“……不必强调两次，”不愧是刑侦人员，脸都不红一下：“我愿称之为与时间赛跑的三线并行破译。”  
艾尔维娅轻轻击掌：“不错的名字！”  
秦凉豫皱起眉头，看她的眼神变得复杂起来，仿佛忽然发现领地里还有另一个装逼犯而察觉到身边装逼浓度的原因所以感到不快。

凯小西本该趁机溜走，却因屏幕上闪现的通知而忽然锤桌，反将所有目光吸引到自己身上。  
她索性装作从来没打算逃跑的样子，拿出最饱满的精神宣布：“组织终于给了我们高级别的任务！”  
洛特遥远地垂下目光看了看她面前的屏幕，眼神里写着“这也能叫高级别？”。  
“因为秦……小秦同志在此次抢劫案中查获的电脑中破译出与无量会相关的信息，本组应当背负继续追查的责任。”凯小西不敢相信自己的双眼：“你还记得细节吗？秦……”  
秦凉豫在室内戴上了不知从哪掏出来的墨镜，并将两个坐标打在公屏上。  
“等一下，”凯小西的眼角微微跳动，带得镜框几乎扭曲：“你是在我的眼前黑我的电脑？”  
秦凉豫双手一摊，很气人地笑了笑：“只是连接蓝牙而已。而且这是组织的公用网络，跟公共座椅差不多。你不会也有那种看到电脑就手痒的毛病吧？”  
凯小西咬着大牙，才没有跳上桌子大喊“本组禁止使用不必要的技术手段！我都忍着没弄任何花里胡哨的东西你居然敢在我面前搞！一定要我给所有网络加锁和强加我的权限才罢休吗！”  
“哎？”段芝绶仿佛发现了什么：“是有点吓人。”  
破天荒地，凯小西感谢她。  
“这没什么可怕的，”黄煜昼半站起来看了眼：“不就是个C……高级任务？通常组队行动就够了……”  
凯小西决定有机会就将他提拔为副手。  
“敌方的下级窝点在狗肉摊里，”段芝绶看了他一眼：“你真的不怕？”

“……上级窝点在酒吧，”凯小西心说这真是对比鲜明：“谁……”  
草薙秀一合上发烫的Mac pro：“我？”  
“我我我，”秦凉豫把墨镜掀了起来：“我也去。”  
“不。”凯小西觉得自己有生以来第一次如此冷酷，如此威严：“你并非本组成员。”  
宁可要段芝绶，呃，宁可要能沟通的笨蛋，也不要有毛病的天才！  
凯小西的声音铿锵如信息部的大型联合机组运作时发出的美妙声音：“因为程序问题，本组名额已满，请另觅高就！”  
秦凉豫再次拉下墨镜，站起身来端详屏幕，围绕着草薙秀一做类似蜜蜂找到花蜜的动作，并掏出平板来查阅规定，显然是一点都不熟悉：“这个任务完成的话就能申请升级了吧？”  
凯小西的心像联合机组的冷却液一样凉：“话说这样说没错……”  
“活佛……”秦凉豫研究凯小西电脑上显示的奇怪替换字符：“那就这样吧，就当是人道援助，我帮你们组做做任务。什么时候出发？”  
随着她话音落下，草薙秀一站起身来。一直沉默着的五十岚云猎和五十岚洛特遥遥相隔着坐直了。艾尔维娅看了凯小西一眼，又看了看正犹豫的段芝绶（她在犹豫要不要对小秦说那酒吧所在地的合法饮酒年龄似乎正好比秦凉豫的证件年龄高一点点），眼神意味深长，但凯小西已经失去了思考的力气。  
她只能强烈地感受到，似乎所有人都在等待着这一刻的到来。


End file.
